When an airbag assembly (also known as a “Supplemental Restraint System” or “SRS”) is scrapped, the airbag is often first deployed by discharging a pyrotechnic actuator within the assembly. Due to worker safety concerns related to the discharging of the pyrotechnic actuator, airbag assemblies are traditionally transferred off-site for deployment and disposal. This off-site transfer leads to further concerns, such as the environmental impact and cost efficiency of the disposal process.